Letters to a totally AWESOME not exnation
by 2awesome4you
Summary: Prussia has decided to write letters, thanks to a certain unawesome brother. So send your letters in to the bored  ex  country! Rated T because I like that letter. Stays T until someone puts in an inapropriate letter. Reviews make me happy!   .
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
>Has somebody done this? Probably. Should I be writing an actual story? Probably. Anywho, I'm back from the dead! IDK what happened, but whatevs. I've had serious writer's block and school work. I'm back. Be glad =).<p>

Hey guess what? It's the AWESOME Me here. My totally not awesome brother decided I should do something, so I'm opening a postal service! Send me your letters, and since I'm awesome, you know I'll respond! Anyone who sends a letter gets a very awesome bottle of beer! So send me awesome letters!

-The awesome Preußen

A/N:  
>That was a fail… Review and get beer from Prussia!<p> 


	2. Fan 1 1

Letter #1

Dear Prussia-aka Awesome Incarnate (yes that needed double caps^^)

1) are you currently in a relationship? if yes, with who?

2) have you ever been bitten in your (awesome) ** by your brothers dogs?

3) what is the most embarrassing (aka-unawesome) moment of your life?

sighned:

a pretty big fan of yours^^

Hey look a letter! How awesome!

Okay.

A pretty big fan of yours ^^,

No, because France told me that dating isn't good for me. That, and Hungary decided Prissy Pants was better than me.

Umm… no, but Aster bit my hand, that devil. Blackie and Berlitz love me though!

I'd have to say… That one moment when Mattie decided he'd **** me and then ***** and ***** with some ***** and ****. Wow, ***** ** did **** and **** with some ***** ****. Yeah.

Thanks for writing! Here's some beer for being the first writer!

-The AWESOME Preußen

A/N : Thanks to an awesome dyslectic reeder for reviewing YAY! My first review I'm so happy! The next ten reviewers get a free beer! Its German!

~*2awesome4you*~


	3. General Winter 1

Prussia,

Enjoy the fact that you are a pathetic ex-nation. It is harder for me to get to  
>you.<p>

Sincerely,

General Winter

Gen. Winter,

Even if I still was a nation (which I totally am), you couldn't get to me anyways, because you're not as awesome as me. Ksesese. And I'm not pathetic, you are! Who are you calling an ex-nation when you're not even a country!

-The Awesome Preußen

A/N:

Yessss another review! I'm so happy even though I'm sick from school and having to do more work. Anyways, I forgot last time, so: I don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters, and if I did, well…. It wouldn't be pretty.


	4. Russia 1

Privet Prussia,

Become one with me, da?

With hugs and kisses,

Russia(KolKol)

Russia,

Hugs and Kisses? Dude, what the hell are you smoking? Can't you tell that everyone hates you? And I will NEVER become one with you. That is some messed up shit you're talking about. Why would you want me back under your rule? That was crap.

-The Awesome Preußen

A/N:

Russia. He scares me, and I'm Russian * shudders *

Reviews = 3!


	5. Fan Letter 2

Dear Prussia of the Awesome **,

Oh hai der.

I HAVE THINGS TO ASK NOW.

1. What is your favorite beer brand?

2. How do you keep your hair so nice?

3. Why don't you go get into a relationship? Many a (insert sexual preference  
>here) would appriciate your five meters.<p>

4. Do you like pie?

5. Where do you live?

6. Mass times acceleration equals= ?

7. Do you have a tumbler? 'cuz I don't. Dur hur hur

8. Are you a fan of Harry Potter? (movies, books, WHATEVER)

9. Tell me an awsome story. (adventure, **, humor, whatever)

With plenty of baby octopi,

Imposter the totally human

Imposter the totally human,

1. König Ludwig Schlossbrauerei. Yeah. That one. And like, a bunch more. 2. Because my hair is naturally awesome. 3. Because eventually, people realize that I'm too awesome for them. 4. Yes. I do like pie 5. Ummm…. Do I have to answer that? 6. Do I look like a math teacher? What is it, energy? 7. Yeah I do! .com 8. Nah, that's Bushy Brow's thing. 9. So there was this couple in love. One day, they went to an abandoned meat factory. While they were there, a murderer came and killed the girl by chopping off her arms and legs, then slicing the skin off, and throwing the guts at the ground. Then man the saw everything and then committed suicide. THE END. -The AWESOME Preußen A/N: The beer is real, I just looked up German beer brands and thought it sounded cool. .com is a real tumblr, but not mine. And that story is how I thought the Count of Monte Christo would be like. I don't own .com, The Count of Monte Christo, König Ludwig Schlossbrauerei beer, or Hetalia. 


	6. Fan Letter 3

Prussia,

Mah little brother was watching something about you invading Austria on  
>history channel or whatever. I had trouble leaving the room with a strait<br>face.

I gotta go find somma that and get wasted as shiiiiiit. If I'm found in a  
>dumpster covered in red with a meat cleaver, don't worry; it might not be<br>blood.

...You lucky bastard.

Awwwww... I'm sowwy. I don't let mine leave me. Without a replacement,  
>anyway...<p>

THE GAME. YOU JUST LOST IT.

Yes, you do have to answer.

*sigh* It was science. SCIENCE. And mass times acceleration equals force,  
>dummy.<p>

...That story kind of reminds me of my first date. Only I didn't commit  
>suicide, of course.<p>

Sending some homunculi your way,

Impostor

Impostor,

Dammit I lost the Game. Thanks, you bastard.

I don't want a stalker! Belarus is bad enough, claiming that I like Russia! They're so creepy!

Hey, if you didn't go to school like me, then how would you know that?

The person didn't commit suicide, she was killed by a murderer. Jeez.

Homunculi? What are those?

-The AWESOME Preußen


	7. Alviese 1

Greetings Prussia,

Concerning your incessant stalking of Austria, is there a substantial reason?  
>(or is it that stalking is just more interesting than Germany's basement?)At<br>any rate, is the awesome Prussia an albino are are you just that pale?

Classical music, or do like the modern music movement better? IPA's, Stoudts,  
>or do you like spiced beers best? Are you still a Catholic?<p>

Sincerely,

Alviese  
>-<p>

Alviese,

Well, it's funny seeing Prissy Pant's reaction when he turns around and finds me. Also, West's basement can be boring sometimes as well.

Modern Music! I'm really into all this heavy metal and rock stuff right now. I like stoudts, but all beer is pretty good. Yes, I'm still a Catholic. U mad bro?

-The AWESOME Preußen


	8. Fan Letter 4

DEAR

PRUSSIA,

Hi. :)

Don't worry, I'm not gonna stalk you. I just wanna know.

I dunno. You're pretty damn old, though. You've had a lot of time to learn.

I know. I wasn't the chick on the date who got killed. And I most certainly  
>was not her boyfriend in the story, either.<p>

With a whole lotta crack,

Imposter

Ok. Well, it's someplace in Germany. That's all I'm saying.

Yeah I'm old, but I spent a lot of time fighting, and even though I'm old, I'm still sexy!

I love crack—I mean, I-i don't do drugs!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	9. Random Aussie 1

PRUSSIAAAA!

You've been reninstated as a country! Seriously, look up "The Free State of  
>Prussia."<p>

-Random Aussie

Random Aussie,

I know, it's so AWESOME!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	10. Hungary 1

Hallo Pru~

Nice to see you're actually communicating with people from that dungon of  
>yours.<p>

Well, anyway, I wanted to know if I could come over for a bit, I mean, it is a  
>Saturday and all. Plus, I got some beer~<p>

Best wishses and love,

Elizabeta

Hungary

Eli,

It's not a dungeon! It's Awesome!

Beer? Sure, you can come over, but don't bring your murderous frying pan with you.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	11. Hungary 2

Gil,

Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear.

Yeah, yeah, I wasn't planning to bring it with me anyway. Just make sure your  
>'awesome' basement room is clean, I don't want to trip and get another<br>concussion.

Best wishes and love,

Elizabeta

W-what's that supposed to mean? I'm not scared of an unawesome frying pan!

And that concussion wasn't my fault! I blame global warming! And, my basement oof awesome has been clean for like, 2 days. West made me clean it.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	12. Hungary 3

Gil,

Oh really? Then why do you flinch whenever I get a pan out for cooking? Face  
>it, you`re scared of it.<p>

THAT CONCUSSION WAS YOUR FAULT! How can you blame Global Warming when you weee  
>the one who had pushed me into the CONCRETE wall? Do you know how much that<br>hurts? You`re still paying the medical bill and for my loss of sleep!

Good. At least it won`t smell that horrible of beer-but knowing you, you`d  
>mess it all up again by this time Monday..<p>

Best wishes and love,

Lizzie

Liz,

Just, Shut up….

Well, I umm… umm… Global Warming told me I should do it! There!

Geez, it'll be clean Monday, but probably be messed up Tuesday. I just want the beer!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	13. Hungary 4

Gil,

Aw, no need to be rude Pru.

Uh-huh..you just wanted to get rid of me, because you hate me so much...

Pffff Gil, honestly? You know how to clean, but you`re problem is KEEPING it  
>clean.<p>

Fine, fine, I`ll be over in a bit, just don`t overdue it on the beer. I don`t  
>need you drunk while watching a movie. Speaking of which, have you seen PA3<br>yet?

Liz,

I-i don't hate you…

I just don't like cleaning!

Nah, but Francis and Antonia said it was pretty good. I'll watch it. And I have a very good alcohol tolerance, you should know that! Remember the drinking contest we had a while back? Yeah, I WON.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	14. Hungary 5

Gil,

Yes you do..You`ve always were rude to me after the whole Political marriage  
>thing..<p>

Yeah, I noticed! You can`t always expect someone to clean after you. You  
>aren't a child anymore, Gil..<p>

Oh, you won? I thought I di-oh wait, I passed out after the 10th drink'  
>nevermind.<p>

I heard from America that it was beyond ** up, but Antonio did say it was  
>worth it. Have you eaten yet? I can pick something up. Anything specific thing<br>you want besides beer?

Best wishes and love,

Lizzie.

Liz,

Well, it's just my nature. And I thought you actually loved him…

Well, if I was motivated to clean it, then I would.

Yeah, and I drank, like, over 9,000 'cuz I'm a winner like that.

America's just scared of anything "scary." He doesn't even put any decorations up for Halloween! And I'll take anything besides British food.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	15. Hungary 6

Gil,

He was more like a brother to me, I loved him like a brother. Nothing more,  
>nothing less. Yet I thought you loved someone else so..<p>

So if someone gave you about a pack of beer for you to clean, would you?

Pfff I'm surprised you haven't had alcohol poisoning yet with all what you  
>drink. But like you say, you're too awesome to get poisoned. eyeroll/

Yea, true, but Francis did get scared throughout the movie, so you can't  
>really blame America. And yes, he is a baby, he should have learned from<br>Arthur...Oh yes, that's very specific Gil, anything but British. Try and be  
>more awesome in specification, love.<p>

Best wishes and love,

Lizzie.

Liz,

Who would I love besides mein bruder West (as a brother)?

Yes. I would.

That's totally true!

British food in general is awful! And did you just call me love?

-The AWESOME Preußen


	16. Hungary 7

Gil,

I don't know, Canada, maybe?

Pff. Figures..

Yeah, I can't argue with that one. And yes, I did. Problem?

-Lizzie

Liz,

Well, Francis told me to stay away from Mattie, so I did. I think he loves him.

Nah, it feels kinda nice to have someone call me "love."

-The AWESOME Preußen


	17. Hungary 8

Gil,

France is Canada's father-figure. I don't think Francis would be that  
>pedophilic to Canada.<p>

Ah, I see. First time being called that~? Has Russia called you Snow Bunny~?

-Lizzie

Liz,

And yet England and America are dating… Plus, you haven't seen France around Mattie, it's…

Well, by someone besides Russia, yes. Russia… he's called me a lot of things.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	18. Hungary 9

Gil,

I already knew about Arthur and Alfred, but not about Francis and Mattie..plus  
>it would sound a little disturbing..<p>

What has Russia called you~? Snow buny sounds cute enough~

Oh and when you're done being a bum on your bed, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. It's cold  
>as ** out here!<p>

Lizzie~

Liz,

Yeah. It's kinda weird when you see Mattie FLIRTING BACK.

You don't want to know….

There. The door's unlocked. I WANT MEIN BIER!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	19. Hungary 10

Gil,

...That is a little weird. I would never have thought that Matthew wouls flirt  
>back..<p>

Aw, c'mon Gilly~tell me.

Thank you it's so cold out there /shivers and tosses her jacket into his face,  
>holding onto the pack of beer. What's the magic word~?

-Lizzie

No!

Ummm… What is it? Now? Give? Oh that's right. Pwease? * Uses puppy dog eyes*

-The AWESOME Preußen


	20. Hungary 11

Gil,

Well then~I could always ask Russia.

Hm~well, since you asked nicely../Holds the beer to him./ Happy now~?

Lizzie

Liz,

… I'm scared now.

BEER!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	21. Hungary 12

Gil,

Why are you scared? I thought awesomeness doesn't get scared~?

Hey, be careful and don't spill it everywhere!

-Lizzie

Liz,

Shut up…

Pfft, like I would spill my beer.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	22. Seychelles 1

Dear Prussia,

Hi there! I wanted to wish you a happy Halloween, but i'm too late.

Eyebrow Bastard made me tie up Ireland so that she won't summon demons.

Papa France also declared it "Halloween of Amour", so Taiwan, Vietnam,  
>Liectenstien and me had to raid Switzerland's house for guns.<p>

Sealand was with me during the whole thing. Taiwan and I were about to  
>recognize him as a country but Eyebrow Bastard cursed us.<p>

So, Happy Late Halloween.

-Seychelles

Seychelles,

That must've been fun… Did Francis try to molest you or any of the other girls?

Awww you and your little boyfriend Sealand. So cute~!

Happy Late Halloween to you too!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	23. Hungary 13

Gil,

Sorry for offending you~

That's what you said last time and you spilt the whole pitcher! All of us  
>smelt like beer for a week<p>

-Lizzie

Liz,

Nah, it's okay.

It totally wasn't my fault!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	24. Hungary 14

Gil,

Good~ /Kisses his cheek quickly and turns the thermostat up./ How can you  
>stand being so cold?<p>

Oh? Whose fault was it? Global Warming's?

-Lizzie

Liz,

I-i-i don't even know what to say….

/Kisses back quickly/

-The AWESOME Preußen


	25. Antarctica 1

Dear Prussia,

If you are not a nation anymore...how do you still exist?

Then again, I don't have people and I'm not a country/province/etc...hmmm.

How does...this all work?

From,

Antarctica

P.S. Sorry. The paper is wet...I dropped it in some water. It froze when I  
>took it out, but probably thawed by the time it got to you.<p>

P.S.S. My penguin says "Hi"...I think.

Antacrtica,

Well, there are people who still believe in Prussia, and there are people who's realtives were from Prussia, so, yeah.

I don't exactly know… Maybe because people discovered us or founded us, I guess.

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.-It's okay. I could still read the writing.

P.S.S.-Gilbird says hi to you too!


	26. Antarctica 2

Prussia,

I guess that makes sense.

I think so. I don't remember anything before being...discovered. I couldn't  
>even talk when I saw humans for the first time. I had no people, no books,<br>just fat animals...at least I have some books now. England gave them to me.

From,

Antarctica

P.S. That's good. I'll try to be more careful though.

P.S.S. Hehehe. Perhaps I can see your bird sometime? I heard he was very cute.

Antarctica,

England? How is he? Can't remember the last time I saw him… Oh wait, we went drinking with Francis last week.

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S. Yeah, you can come over anytime!


	27. Bavaria

Dear Prussia,

This is Bavaria, hey hows it going you idiot, Bet you only did this because

you lost a bet, like you lost that soccer title! Ha stupid Northern Germans.

Signed, Bavaria

Bavaria,

That's not true! I just bored and West kinda made me do it… I BLAME GLOBAL WARMING!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	28. Antarctica 3

Prussia,

I'm surprised he agreed to go drinking with France. I do not like France

sometimes...his food is good...but he's very perverted. Like some others, he

took turns watching me. Parts of me belong to different countries...so I've

been to different houses and sometimes I still visit.

Prussia, did you have parents? Or just one? I know some countries did...

From,

Antarctica

P.S. Thank you...or 'Danke schön' would be the words, right? I believe it's

more formal though...

Antarctica,

Yeah, but once you get to know France, he's really nice. Just watch where his hands are.

Yeah, I don't think I had parents, but I always called Germania Großvater, or Grandpa.

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.- Yeah, you're right, but I just use Danke most of the time. It's the informal thank you.


	29. France

Bonjour Gilbert,

How are you mon ami? Are you ready to hit the bar after 5:00? It's Friday, no?

Our usual drinking night.

Antonio and I will come to your house shortly. Then we can all go to the bar ~

GILBERT! I almost forgot! Arthur has a new boyfriend! As his ex, I think I

have the right to know, non? HOWEVER, he won't tell moi!

It's time to go undercover! Bring your best suit and sunglasses. Who are you

guessing it would be, cher?

From

Francis Bonnefoy

Francis,

I'm totally ready! Gotta have mein bier!

You didn't know? Well, it's Alfred, or America in case you forgot. I can't believe he wouldn't tell you.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	30. Bavaria 2

Dear stupid Norhtern German,

Right... make excuesses, besides if theres one thing I have on you, no two,  
>maybe three, its that One, I can play soccer, two I still exsist as a<br>provience, and three I didnt steal my name from an extinct Baltic country. If  
>anything your more of an imitator and a theif.<p>

Signed, Bavaria

Bavaria,

Oh really. I'm much better at fußball than you. I would challenge you and easily win.

You may exist, but almost nobody knows about you, compared to me! And we didn't take their name, it was our idea, they stole it.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	31. Antarctica 4

Prussia,

Trust me, I already know that...I punched him once for trying to molest me.

At least you had a guardian. I didn't really have anyone when I was 'born'...

From,

Antarctica

Antarctica,

Yeah, he can be a perv sometimes.

Awww, I'm sorry.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	32. Poland

Dear Prussia,

heeeeeeeeeeeeeey~! whats like up?

Love the fabulous,

Poland

P.S. Lithuania like says this isn't a totally fabulous idea, I don't get like  
>why?<p>

Poland,

Nothing much. I think I'm going to have a beer and try not to get found out by West.

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S. It's probably because he knows I'm awesome than him.


	33. London

Hi Prussia!

You probably don't know me but I'm London. Y'know...capital of  
>England...England's my dad! :)<p>

Anyway, I was just wondering if you're able to see supernatural creatures for  
>example fairies like me or daddy can? I ask because daddy said that only<br>really special people get to see fairies and Italy told me how you're always  
>saying you're so awesome.<p>

If you're really awesome, then maybe you can see them too! :)

Kindest regards,

Angelina Kirkland (London)

P.S. My daddy sent some scones for you(saying something about showing you what  
>great food is...I love my dad but he's very weird sometimes XD)<p>

London,

Oh! I remember you! I saw you when you were really little though, so you've probably grown a lot.

Well, I can't exactly see them, because you guys are more into the mythical stuff, while my region isn't. I think they're real though!

-The AWESOME Preußen

* Tosses scones out quickly * Mmmm, those were delicious! Here, I'm sending you some beer to give to your dad Don't drink it!


	34. Antarctica 5

Prussia,

/Sometimes/?

No, no...I mean, it's good you had somewhere there. But thank you...The first  
>thing I saw was ice and snow... Not much of a welcome, hm?<p>

From,

Antarctica

Antarctica,

You're welcome.

Yeah, that would kinda suck being surrounded by snow… The first thing you see snow…

-The AWESOME Preußen


	35. Bavaria 3

Saupreißn, elendige

Oh Bring it, oh and while your at it, bring a table because I'll school your  
>northern german butt, you dumpkophf (pardon my german, I dont actually know<br>much.).

Oh really, well pardon me, but lets put it this way, the only people that know  
>about you study history, and its usually german history, which while you may<br>have played a part of in the late years, I was always a part of, and still am.

They stole your idea, when you werent even existant? Wow... alright even the  
>average North German could figure out that doesnt make any sense, take a<br>lesson from Austria, at least he understands the matter of time, musical and  
>not!<p>

Signed, Bavaria.

I will, and I'll totally kick your arsch!

Well you know what? You suck. And pretty soon, everyone's gonna realize you suck, so you won't be a part of Germany anymore!

Me? Take a lesson? From Prissy Pants? Oh, no way in hell!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	36. France 2

Bonjour Gilbert,

Ohohoho~ That was some night, no? I can not remember exactly how many girls I  
>slept with, but now I have just recovered from my hangover! Ohohoho~ What is<br>this? *removes covers* Is this panties I see? I wonder which amazing girl this  
>belonged to -<p>

MON DIEU GILBERT! This has the Prussian flag on it! It's yours! Argh, were we  
>sleeping with each other again?<p>

In case if you're wondering about Antonio, he's at my house, passed out. That  
>boy crossed the limit yesterday with 12 cups.<p>

I managed to call Arthur, and I found out who it was and the reason why he  
>never told me. He thinks I'm going to:<p>

A) Get jealous and ruin their relationship.

B) Flirt with Alfred and steal him away.

He makes me sound like a...oh, what does America call it?...**! Honestly, I'm  
>not going to do anything along the lines of what he told me. I've been with<br>Arthur, and I believe its fair that we broke up. He was right about me not  
>being able to carry out a serious relationship, and that I shouldn't have<br>cheated on him.

I'm not mad or anything like that. All I wish is that Alfred treat Arthur 10  
>times better than I had. And I believe he will.<p>

Antonio is starting to woke up! Adieu, mon ami!

From

France

Oh Gott, we were, weren't we… WHY! This has to stop. Remind me to go to my house when we drink a lot next time…

Just stay calm when he wakes up. He'll be very hungover. Was this his personal record?

Wow… You're actually being serious about this. Maybe you should just talk to Alfred, and tell him what you want to.

Scheiße! Good luck!

-The AWESOME Preußen


	37. London 2

Hi again Prussia!

So...you can't see the fairies but you think they're real. That's great! Maybe  
>we can go look for them at my place and I can show you! Dad said there are<br>lots of place you can find them in Britain.

Speaking of Dad, he was so pleased that you liked the scones he made :) He  
>said he might send more for you... Dad asked if you could recommend them to<br>someone if you don't mind? You Know, Prussia, you've made Dad really happy so  
>thank you! (I don't why know why no one appreciates proper food...)<p>

One more thing, are you sure its a good idea to give Daddy this beer? I mean,  
>last week he went out with Uncle America to have some but when he came home he<br>was acting really silly and weird, yelling at Uncle America for what seemed to  
>be no reason! It was funny when he was acting silly but Daddy was really sick<br>the next day...

Does that happen to everybody when they drink beer or just Daddy?

Anyway, good to talk to you again! :)

Angelina Kirkland (London)

London,

Yeah, and I'll talk to your dad and we can go drinking as well.

Ummm… West just bought a bunch of food, so we don't need any. You can tell your dad to give some to France… I guess….

It happens to most people, and your dad is one of them. Just give him one, and if he asks for another, don't give it to him, okay?

Good talking as well.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	38. Norwich

Dear Prussia,

This is Norwich, one of England's boys. I heard about you writing letters from  
>London and wanted to ask a few questions if you don't mind.<p>

Firstly, was it you who sent my little sister Angelina some beer to give to  
>our dad? Never the best idea. Ever. And do you seriously like his food like<br>you told London? You're either lying, stupid, tasteless or mad. And let's face  
>it, with you, it could be any combination of them. Personally I'd much rather<br>go to Antonio, Yao, Roderich or Elizaveta for good food. You should try a  
>Viennese coffee sometime. You'd like it.<p>

Anyway, my pet canary, Czenzi (I drew a name out of a hat to decide who named  
>her, and Elizaveta won, go figure) would like to meet Gilbird sometime to<br>compare who's better. I told her there's no point though because any canary  
>raised by me can compete with the best, especially her.<p>

Talk to you soon, and please don't send the old man any more beer, otherwise  
>I'm going to end up being the responsible one and needing to get Alfie around<br>to keep him occupied, which is always difficult for both of us.

Speak to you soon,

Ritchie Kirkland, Norwich.

Norwich,

Yeah, but I specifically told London to only give Brows one beer, so it should be fine. And, I just threw them out. I didn't want to offend London, she's such a sweet little girl! And I'm not eating anything Austrian!

Well, they can meet but I'm just going to tell you now, Gilbird is already gonna win!

I'm sorry… I'll stop. Wouldn't want you to have to get hurt trying to help.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	39. ALLI

Hallo Prussia,

I am a Canada, but you can call me Alli. Now I shall explain the weirdness  
>that is my life. I am my own pairing(PruCan). I am too awesome to only be one.<br>Well, anyways my best friends are Spain, France and Poland. Poland's actually  
>my wife but whatever. Now do you see how much more awesome I am than you?<p>

Welp, love ya man,

ALLI

ALLI,

Lolwut? I'm so confused…

But anyways, I'm still WAY more awesome than you. I don't even see why people think they can be more awesome than me.

-The AWESOME Preußen

A/N:  
>I haven't updated in like, forever! I'm sooooooo sorry! And I hope people are still reading this….<p> 


	40. Berlin

Guten Tag Bruder,

Kesesese! I stole you weird laugh! Ha! Beat that Bruder! Anyways, Bruder  
>Germany won't give me any beer so I was wondering if you can give me some.<p>

Also, I was hanging out with Denmark and America and we played paintball! It  
>was so much fun!<p>

Oh by the way, I borrowed Gilbird for a bit, the reason why was, well I'm not  
>sure either bit I have him if you're wondering.<p>

Oh! Can you tell France and Hungary to stop trying to dress me in dresses?  
>Sure I may be a girl, but dresses restrict my running around!<p>

Well Auf wiedersehen for now Bruder,

Berlin

Berlin,

Yo dude I missed you! And West doesn't want to give you beer because you're too young, but here's some anyways.

Yeah, Denmark and America are pretty cool, but I'm obviously way cooler than him!

And give Gilbird back! I miss him!

Sure, I'll tell them.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	41. Hungary 15

Taken back from the kiss and blushes softly./

O-oh..s-so, u-uhh..want to get started on the movie~?

-Lizzie

R-right. Let's do that.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	42. Bekki

Yo Prussia!

My name is Bekki and its really nice to be able to write to you!

Personally i think you're completely awesome and i don't understand why you're  
>not a country anymore. Have you ever considered trying to make yourself a<br>nation again?

How have things been for you lately? And how is Gilbird as well? Things are  
>pretty boring for me. England is a pretty boring place to live sadly...<p>

Please write back to me :)

Love and Hugs

Bekki

P.S send some beer please!

Bekki,

Awww thanks I think I'm awesome too! And yeah, I've tried that, but… It didn't work.

Things are good, but Berlin stole Gilbird so I'm going to get it back from her. Aww, then you should just go to Germany, it's much better here!

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.- Here's the beer!


	43. London 3

Dear Prussia,

Ummm...I really don't think that this is a good time to go drinking with my  
>Dad. He's been really depressed lately, he tends to be worse after drinking<br>when he's sad. :(

I think I should hide the beer like...in my wardrobe! YES! He won't find it in  
>there!<p>

I have a question for you Prussia...You still sneak into world meetings right?  
>Has the froggy git been saying ** to my dad in those meetings? I ask because<br>after every world meeting France follows him back to our place and is all  
>grinny and smug. My Dad just looks depressed and tired. :(<p>

I hate France sooo much right now. IF HE HAS BEEN HORRIBLE TO DADDY HE WILL  
>PAY!<p>

*Evil Russia-like aura and evil demonic grin*

I simply can't wait to smite the froggy bastard and watch his blood spill  
>before me. He will suffer terribly for hurting Daddy. Perhaps I should use<br>Dad's cutlass...or a curse he taught me...or Norwich's top class prized rifle.  
>Yes, I'll use that to shoot him down...*snickers evilly*<p>

By the way, you warn France, I smite you too. Not as badly but enough to just  
>cause you pain and teach you a lesson.<p>

Going to steal Norwich's rifle and murder Frog bastard horribly,

Angelina Kirkland (London)

Angelina,

Yeah, and it's kinda weird seeing him drunk. (But's it's so funny.)

Maybe… But think of someplace only you know of. Then you'll be safe.

Well, France is just being his normal [perverted] self, so I wouldn't worry.

Just go easy on France. He's pretty weak.

Uhh… I think you're being too violent, but I won't warn him. Also, don't steal his rifle, that's mean.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	44. Bavaria 4

Saupreißn, elendige

Ok well its your funeral... oh sorry touche subject for some who's technically  
>dead! (to soon Bavaria to soon.) Besides, you put your faith in an octopus, an<br>octopus! Why Ludwig listens to you I will never understand.

Says the man living in the basement.

You know, maybe if you werent a narcisist with a grude you might see a kinship  
>with the greater German (termanology not praise.)or you could just keep<br>bruding because he took Hungary from you when you were younger

Dummkoph(Bavaria)

Hey! That octopus was always right! He was a smart one… Also, aren't you technically dead too?

Just. Shut. Up.

You really don't know when to stop talking, do you?

-The AWESOME Preußen


	45. Norwich 2

Dear Prussia,

Apparently London has used her usual tactic of hiding the beer in her  
>wardrobe...for the seventeenth time. I tell her, if it didn't work before, why<br>would it now? If our father gets drunk it always turns out bad for me, usually  
>something along the lines of father putting me up as a bet against China in a<br>cooking contest, or something else he's obviously going to lose. So don't be  
>surprised if my next letter is sent in Mandarin.<p>

On another note, technically you wouldn't be eating the Viennese coffee, you'd  
>be drinking it. But you'd object to that anyway wouldn't you? What's your<br>problem with Austria? I think he's a very amiable person.

All the best,

"Norwich" Ritchie Kirkland

P.S My best rifle has gone missing and my "sweet" younger sister has been  
>grumbling about killing France in cold blood. Any idea why mate?<p>

Norwich,

Well, if Iggy Brows gets drunk, don't blame me! Pfft, a cooking contest against China… Your dad….

Anything Austrian is crap. And amiable? Who uses that word?

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.- I have NO idea…


	46. France 3

Bonjour Gilbert,

I would remind you if I could, but normally, all three of us are very drunk to  
>remember at those moments. Usually (from what other nations have told me),<br>you, Antonio and I start running around through the neighbourhood and pass out  
>at the nearest house. Which, by the way, is not mine. Antonio and I are<br>currently in someone's bedroom while you probably started sleepwalking in the  
>early morning and ended up in your house.<p>

No, I believe this is not his record. I remember he told me something about  
>drinking 3 FULL bottles of wine, but I'm not sure if he was making it up<br>because he told me that information when we were both DRUNK.

Why do you seem so surprised? I wouldn't come in between l'amour! Well, maybe  
>I would, but that's only when I'm invited into a threesome! Other than that,<br>Alfred won fair and square. I guess Arthur and I - are just not meant to be.

Believe me, I'll tell him.

Mon dieu! We're in the bedroom of a beautiful woman's! Well, I have to go now  
>Gilbert. If my body obeys me, I can go for another round of sex!<p>

From

France

Francis,

True, and none of us can remember anything from the night before.

Should any of us believe anything we say when we're drunk? I don't think so, but that does seem like he would do that.

Wow, you're admitting defeat? I'm proud of you.

Have fun with that.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	47. Poland 2

Dearest Prussia,

Do you still like, live in Germany's basement?

Hugs and Love,

Poland.

P.S. Liet's totally awesome in his like own way, he cooks and cleans.

Poland,

Well, where else would I live?

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.- Cooks and cleans? Ksesese, I can totally imagine that.


	48. Bekki 2

Dear Prussia,

Danke for the beer! Its great stuff! ^^

Berlin stole Gilbird? Noo! he's so cute you have to save him! I'll come help  
>if you need it!<p>

Hmm, have you tried tying germany up and taking his place? That might work!

Love

Bekki

P.S I want to be as awesome as you one day ^^

Bekki,

I know right? German beer is the best!

It's okay, I can get it back.

Even if I try that, he'll probably get out of the rope.

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.-Just keep thinking you're really awesome, be confident and strong, and you're set!


	49. North Korea

~

Annyeonghaseyo! I'm North are you ?What is your house like?Please  
>write back soon!<p>

-NK

P.S.- Say hello to for me.

North Korea,

Guten Tag! I'm good, thanks. Well, I live in Germany's basement, but it's nice. It's like a man-cave.

You seem a lot nicer than how other people portray you.

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.- Okay, I will.


	50. Norwich 3

Prussia,

I won't blame you, but I'm going to have to be the responsible one and stop  
>him. And I know Dad can't cook to save his life. That's what worries me.<p>

That's a bit of a sweeping generalisation isn't it? And clearly I use the word  
>amiable, along with many other countries and cities when we're formal. Yes,<br>including Mr Austria. Plus I think the word cam from a word in French so  
>France probably uses it too.<p>

Best wishes,

Ritchie Kirkland

Ritchie,

Oh have fun being responsible, I was always bad at that. Yeah, and I really hate Iggy Brow's food, but don't tell anyone that..

But it's true! Well, I don't like being being formal. *Sticks tongue out.* And France would only do it when he's trying to impress someone.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	51. North Korea 2

~

Oh.I live across the street from Japan in a little gray has one room  
>and usually no electricity or running says I'm evil but don't<br>listen to Leader was not a nice guy, but he's dead do you  
>like to do for fun? I do taekwando and work.<p>

Write soon!

~North Korea

North Korea,

That sucks! I hope you can find a better living space! Yeah, America bugs me a lot, so that's where I got that from. And now his son's in charge. Oh, I like to annoy West, drink beer, and hang out with Francis and Antonio.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	52. Germania

Dear Prussia,

It is Your vati Germania, I hope you are not causing trouble son.

Yours truly,

Watching you closely from heaven

Germania

Germania,

Vati? You're back!

Oh, I'm TOTALLY not causing any trouble whatsoever.

-The AWESOME Preußen


	53. Philippines

Dear Kuya (big brother) Prussia,

Hello. It's nice to meet you. Well... I've seen you in world conferences. My  
>name is Philippines. You can call me Piri. I think Ate Hungary and Kuya<br>Germany have mentioned you... Mr. Austria called you a moron i believe.

Later.

Piri (philippines)

Piri,

What? I'm not your big bro! And wut? You ate Hungary? And Prissy Pants calls everyone a moron, so it's okay. I know he loves me.

The AWESOME Preußen


	54. Norwich 4

Dear Prussia,

I can imagine. I just can't see you being the restrained responsible one on a  
>night out. And doesn't everyone hate Dad's cooking? It's no big secret.<p>

Another thing, I can't imagine you being formal. But I'm a proper gentleman as  
>brought up by my father. Except not as tempermental as he is. And isn't France<br>always trying to impress/hit on someone or something anyway?

All the Best

Ritchie "Norwich" Kirkland

Ritchie,

Oi! I can be responsible when I want to be, it just doesn't happen very often. Well, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but ja, it sucks.

Okay, I can totally be formal. That's really only when West forces me, but… That doesn't matter! Oooh, a proper gentleman. I'm soooo scared.

Yeah, that's France for you.

The AWESOME Preußen


	55. Philippines 2

Prussia,

Kuya is a formality in my country as well. But clearly you don't want it  
>so... Ate in my language is big sister. Sorry I forgot to tell you... Miss.<br>Author is always fangirling over you. But clearly, Mr. Austria was right.  
>Miss. Author should NOT like you. Don't worry, if he loves you then me and<br>Hungary could get a video, right?

Later.

Piri

Piri,

Nein, I do want it. West never calls me bruder anymore… (actually he does.) No, that's okay, I get it now. Bu-but, it's cool if she likes me, I mean Austria always hates me, but that's okay. A video? Oh gott…

-The AWESOME Preußen


	56. Bavaria 5

Saupreißn, elendige

Oh yes listening to a cephlapod... right smartest invertebrate, you really  
>think that thing could actually think? It was all luck you arsloche!<br>(spelling?)

I am far from dead technically or not, as I am still a province in Germany.

Ooo looks like I found a soft spot. Yes the man who can't even afford his own  
>place... Oh wait that's right because your only home is owned by Russia now,<br>what's it called the Kalingrad Oblast? Oh how your 'beautifull' Konisgberg has  
>fallen.<p>

... *takes a breath* I got nothing.

Sincerely NOT! Bavaria.

Abschaum,

're just jelly that Paul is like, 20% awesomer than you. Luck? PAUL NEEDS NO SUCH THING.

NO ONE CARES. Ask any non-country, and they would be like, "WTF'S Bavaria?"

OMG SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH. I can otally afford my own place, I just choose not to. And excuse me, it's Kaliningrad, and Königsberg. GET IT RIGHT. You arsch. I'm just waiting for a good opportunity to strike back or something along the lines of that.

WAY more awesome than you,

-Preußen

A/N:

UMM. Wow. Look who isn't good at updating. I have a reason maybe! So, I got grounded and couldn't use the computer for a while, and I was busy with schoolwork and whatever. I'll be better, I promise! Oh, and even thought I can't vote yet, Mitt Romney's coming to my town today (even though I'm not Republican) and I was going to watch him on TV. Whatever. I'll udate faster next time, I swear!


	57. Philippines 3

Prussia,

Hm, ok. Maybe your not that bad. Miss. Author seems to think so. Instead of  
>awesome she says Prussian, and she calls you ore sama, she's weird. No videos?<br>Well, pictures work too.

Later, Piri.

Ps. OMG its ore sama! *fangasming*

Pps. THAT was miss. Author. She's so weird.  
>-<p>

Piri,

That's 'cuz Ore-sama stands for awesome, which stands for me. Duh! Picture? Of what?

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.- Hallo, Miss Author. What's a fangasm?

P.P.S.- I see. 


	58. Ogygia

Hi Prussia,

How are you? How is your little brother? Anyways, what's been up with you?

~Ogygia

P.S. Don't bother looking me up on a map, I won't be on one. From any time  
>period<p>

Ogygia,

I'm good. West is being his normal, OCD and bossy self. It's really annoying when he tells me I can't have another beer after I've had like, five.

Everything's fine, just chilling with my peeps **

-The AWESOME Preußen

P.S.- Why not? Are you, like, a phantom island or something?


End file.
